


Don't Go

by kingofdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofdestiel/pseuds/kingofdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting at a bar with his brother and best friend, Castiel can't help but stare at the attractive man hustling pool in the corner.  Against his better judgement, Cas brings Dean Winchester home, without realising how much this one man would impact his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘Three beers,’ said the bartender, pushing three full glasses towards the small group sitting at the bar.

‘Thanks,’ said Charlie, smiling and winking flirtatiously. Gabriel smacked her arm lightly after the bartender smiled back and looked away. ‘What? I can’t have some fun?’ Charlie gasped, faking annoyance.

Gabe laughed a little. ‘We’re here for Cas, remember?’

Charlie rolled her eyes, and she and Gabe turned to face Castiel. ‘So,’ said Gabe, ‘your first beer! Well – the first legal one, at least.’

Cas laughed. Of course, Gabe had bought beers home and given Cas drinks before, but today was his 21st birthday – he could finally order them for himself.

Cas took his drink and swallowed a mouthful. Charlie and Gabe cheered, purposefully trying to embarrass him. ‘You shut up,’ Cas said to Charlie, but he was smiling. You’re still only 19.’

‘Shut up, Cas!’ Charlie said, taking her own drink. ‘You’ll get us kicked out.’

Cas looked around the bar. He knew Gabe had been here many times, as had Charlie, who’s many fake IDs could honestly get her in anywhere she wanted. Cas, however, hadn’t wanted to risk getting caught for being underage. The place was pretty much full tonight, people sitting around him at tables or leaning against the bar. There was also a pool table at the other side of the room, where a group of college students crowded around. One of the students was playing against an older man, a pile of cash resting on the side of the table. Cas realised that he was most likely hustling the other group for cash.

Charlie and Gabe were talking about something, but now Cas was staring at the hustler, transfixed. He was leaning forwards over the table, one muscular arm outstretched, the other drawing the pool cue backwards. He was smiling wryly, his green eyes focused on the ball at the end of the cue. He pushed the cue forwards, knocking the white ball into another, which rolled directly into one of the pockets at the side of the table. His smile widened as he straightened out. Cas couldn’t help but notice the way that his dark shirt clung to his obviously muscular body as he walked around the table to line himself up with the ball again.

‘Yo, Cas? Helloooo?’ Cas shook his head a little and snapped out of his daze when he realised Gabriel was talking to him.

‘Who you watching?’ said Charlie, looking past Cas and in the general direction of the pool table.

‘Nobody,’ Cas said quickly, forcing himself not to follow her gaze back to him. He picked up his beer again, hoping that they wouldn’t notice the colour rising in his cheeks.

‘Don’t lie to us,’ Gabe teased. ‘C’mon, it’s your birthday. Have some fun.’

‘No- there’s no one,’ Cas muttered, finishing his drink. ‘Do you want more?’ Cas said hastily, indicating to the drinks, hoping to distract them.

‘Oh, come on,’ said Charlie, rolling her eyes, not falling for it. ‘Who were you staring at?’

‘Nobody…’ Cas muttered again, but his eyes trailed back over to the pool table. The guy had just potted the final ball, and was pocketing the money with a sly grin. His opponent was clearly very annoyed, and his mates quickly guided him away from the table.

‘Oh, I see,’ said Charlie, grinning knowingly. She hopped off of her bar stool and began to make her way towards the pool table, Gabe following quickly.

‘No- wait, don’t- ugh,’ they didn’t listen, so Cas reluctantly climbed down and followed them over.

‘Hi. I’m Charlie,’ Charlie said confidently.

Cas stood awkwardly behind Gabriel, internally wishing they hadn’t gone up to him. He raised his eyebrow slightly, and then said, ‘I’m Dean.’

‘This is Gabriel,’ said Charlie, indicating to Cas’s brother, ‘and Castiel.’

‘Hi,’ said Dean quickly. ‘So, you wanna play?’

‘Sure,’ said Charlie. ‘Only friendly, though. Me and Gabe on you and Cas?’ She offered. Castiel instantly wished he could just melt into the floor and disappear.

‘Okay then,’ said Dean. He began to collect the balls and set them up at the end of the table.

‘What the hell?’ Cas hissed. Charlie was grinning.

‘Oh, come on,’ Gabe said. ‘You know you want to.’

‘I can’t play pool though!’

‘I’ll teach you,’ said Dean. Cas turned around quickly – he hadn’t noticed that Dean was standing beside him now. ‘C’mon, we’ll start.’

Dean went to pick up a pool cue from the rack against the wall. Cas closed his eyed for a moment and breathed out heavily. ‘I’m going to kill you both,’ he hissed, but Gabe and Charlie were just smiling suggestively.

‘Alright, come here,’ said Dean, standing at the edge of the table, indicating to Cas. Cas walked towards him, trying not to shake.

Holy crap, he looked even hotter up close.

‘You know how to hold this?’ Dean held the cue out to Cas. Cas took it nervously and stretched out his arm, resting the cue on his hand and drawing it back, trying to imitate the way Dean had held it earlier. Dean chuckled. ‘That’s good,’ he muttered.

Cas tried to concentrate on the ball in front of him, and not the very attractive man standing right beside him. He lined up the cue and thrust it forwards, pushing the ball along the table. It collided with the triangle of balls at the other end, sending them flying across the table.

Dean chuckled. Castiel quickly straightened up, slightly embarrassed that he hadn’t managed to do anything impressive. He handed the cue to Charlie and went to stand next to Gabriel.  
‘Why did you do this,’ Castiel muttered. ‘You know I can’t play this game.’

‘No, but its fun to watch,’ said Gabe, watching as Charlie pushed one of the balls into the pocket in the corner of the table. ‘Besides. It got you talking to the guy.’

Cas sighed heavily, watching as Charlie took her second shot and then handed the cue to Dean. He loved his brother and friend dearly, but honestly, they could be a pain in the ass sometimes.

Dean took his shot without seeming to pause to think about it, pocketing two balls at once. He smiled and took his second shot, pocketing another. On his third try, he tapped one of the balls forwards into the side of the table, missing the pocket by inches, but something in his wry smile made Castiel wonder if he had missed on purpose.

Gabriel took his turn quickly. He was more experienced at the game than Cas, but he was no pro – but at least he knew what he was doing.

Gabe gave the cue to a reluctant Cas. He didn’t want to keep playing the game; he was embarrassed at his lack of skill. But something about Dean made him nervous, too – it was almost impossible to concentrate.

Cas leant forwards into the table, trying to line up the cue with the ball. ‘That’s good,’ Dean said, sending a shiver running up Cas’ spine. Dean had come closer whilst he was distracted and was now standing right behind him.

‘You gotta line it up, like this,’ said Dean, and then, Castiel felt Dean’s body press against his. Dean’s arm stretched out in front of him, his hand resting on Cas’s beside the cue, his other hand wrapped around it at the back. Castiel’s breathing hitched – his back was pressed against Dean’s stomach, he could feel him breathing.

Dean guided Cas’s hand to line up the cue. ‘That’s it,’ he breathed. Cas’s heart sped up, and he tried not to let it show how nervous, yet slightly excited, he was feeling.

‘Now, draw it back, and…’ Dean moved the cue with Cas, and pushed one of the balls into the pocket. ‘There you go,’ he said, seeming to hold himself pressed against Cas for a moment longer than necessary. Cas had no obligation to this.

Dean and Cas moved around the table, and Dean stood behind Cas in the same way once again, pressed into Castiel’s back. Cas looked up for a moment and saw Charlie whisper something to Gabriel, and they both laughed, smiling teasingly at Cas. He tried to ignore them, but suddenly he felt slightly uncomfortable.

They continued the game – and every time that it was Cas’s turn, Dean would guide him in the same way, standing way closer than necessary. Dean and Cas eventually won, and they left the cue at the table to go order more drinks. This time, Dean joined them at the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

'Well, I'm gonna head out,' said Gabe, four drinks later.

Charlie was busy eyeing up the bartender she'd been flirting with for the past few hours. 'Sure, sure,' she muttered.

Gabe rolled his eyes. 'Well, it was cool meeting you,' he said to Dean, holding out his hand.

'You too,' Dean replied, shaking Gabe's hand.

'See you, brother,' he said Castiel, smiling and hugging him quickly.

'Goodbye, Gabriel,' Castiel muttered, now slightly nervous about what would happen next. As he watched Gabe leave the bar, questions flashed across his mind.  _Should I leave? Should i invite Dean back with me? Does he want me to? Is he even not-straight?_

Judging by Dean's actions when they'd been playing pool and his flirtatious nature, Castiel hoped so. But he couldn't help but be slightly anxious.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until the bartender came over to tell Charlie that her shift ended in five minutes. Charlie smiled, and disappeared behind the bar with her.

'So,' said Dean, shifting on the barstool to face Castiel. 'Are you going to invite me back to your place, or are we just gonna sit here awkwardly for another hour first?'

'Oh, umm...' Castiel felt himself turning an impressive shade of red, and hoped meekly that the dark lighting would hide it. Judging by Dean's smug grin, it didn't.

'C'mon, man,' he said, standing up as he forked some noted out of his pocket and left them on the bar. Castiel stood up awkwardly, trying not to trip over his own feet. Dean smirked again, and put his arm around Cas's shoulders and leading him out of the bar.

'So, where's your place?' Dean asked casually as they walked.

'Not far,' said Cas, 'only a few blocks away.'

'Cool,' Dean muttered. 'You got your own place?'

'Yeah,' said Cas. 'Do you?'

'Nah, I'm living with my brother for now,' Dean said casually. 'He's studying at Stanford, but he didn't really want to live on the campus, so... We got a place together when we moved out.'

'Are you in school?'

'Nah, I dropped out years ago,' Dean said, slightly sadly. 'My dad wanted me around. He wasn't exactly happy when Sammy and I left.'

'Really?'

Dean sighed. 'He was never around. But I guess he never expected me or Sam to leave.'

'Wow, I'm sorry,' said Castiel slightly awkwardly, worried that he'd stepped into a touchy subject.

'It's cool,' said Dean, removing his arm from Castiel's shoulders. Cas was slightly disheartened, wanting to feel Dean against him again, but he didn't let it show. 'What about you? You studying anything?'

'Yeah, I'm at school,' said Cas. 'I study history.'

'History? Wow,' said Dean.

'Yeah...' muttered, awkwardly aware of how he was killing the conversation.

Thankfully, they were now walking along the road that Cas's apartment building was located. 'This is it,' he said quietly as the approached. Dean smiled, and took Castiel's hand. Cas lead Dean inside and to the staircase that lead to his apartment, and walked in and sat on the couch.

‘Nice place,’ said Dean, looking around and then taking a seat beside Cas.

‘Thanks,’ Cas replied. He noticed that Dean had sat almost unnecessarily close to him. Their legs were almost touching. So close…

Dean’s eyes met Castiel’s. For a moment, Cas wondered if he should just get up and say goodnight. But another part at him was screaming at him to do something, to make a move on Dean. His gaze lowered for a moment, moving from Dean’s deep green eyes to his lips. Castiel wondered what it would be like to just…

But suddenly, Castiel’s mind went black. Dean leant forwards, his hand grasping at the hair on the back of Cas’s head, their lips colliding. Cas was shocked at first, but then melted into Dean, opening his mouth and kissing him back with wild passion. Dean pushed him backwards so that Cas was lying on the couch, Dean on top of him, still kissing him hungrily.

Cas shoved at Dean's jacket, and Dean shrugged it over his shoulders, discarding it on the floor. He ran his hands up Dean’s side, underneath his shirt. His skin was tight and muscular, warm under his touch.

Dean tugged at Castiel’s shirt, pushing it up and over his head. Cas removed Dean’s, and Dean lay down against him again, their bare skin pressed together as they kissed.

‘We should – we should go in there,’ Castiel gasped, indicating to the bedroom. The couch was quite small and cramped; they needed some more space.

Dean stood up quickly, pulling Cas with him. Cas lead him to the bedroom, closing the door behind him and then shoving Dean against the wall. He pushed himself against him, Dean’s arms wrapping around his back, pulling him closer, and kissed him again.

Cas’s hands found Dean’s belt and he undid it, and pulled the belt off, leaving it on the floor. He forced Dean’s trousers off, and looked down at the bulge underneath his underwear.

Dean took advantage of Cas’s distraction and pushed him backwards so he fell onto the bed, Dean on top of him. Dean’s lips smashed into his again and his mouth opened to Cas’s, as he forced Cas’s trousers down, too.

Dean pushed down into Cas, grinding his crotch into Cas’s. Dean’s hand slid down his side to Cas’s bulge and he began to rub it over his underwear. Castiel tried not to moan out.

Dean played with the band of Cas's underwear before pushing it down. He wrapped his hand around Castiel's cock and began to rub it gently. Dean kissed Cas's neck, and traced his jawline with his mouth. He moved so that his mouth was hovering over Castiel's cock, and he began to tease the tip with his tongue. Castiel gasped as Dean took his cock into his mouth and began to suck, moving his head up and down the shaft.

After a few moments, Dean pushed himself up to kiss Castiel again. 'Fuck me, baby,' Dean whispered into Castiel's ear.

Castiel pushed Dean to the side and crawled on top of him, taking Dean's cock in his hand and rubbing it gently. Cas kissed Dean again, and inserted his cock into him. 'Fuck,' Dean moaned as he thrust his hips into Castiel. Castiel fucked him slowly at first, and then sped up as they moaned together.

'I'm coming,' Dean gasped, thrusting even harder. 'Fuck, Cas!'

Dean slowed down, breathing heavily as he came. He took Cas's cock in his hand and rubbed it whilst Cas moaned, until he came, too.

Castiel fell forwards, his lips colliding with Dean's again. He pulled back to rest their foreheads together. Dean sat up, so that Cas was straddling him. Cas tried to ignore the fact that he was already getting hard again.

Dean smiled. 'You want more, do you?' Dean took Cas's cock in his hands and rubbed the shaft slowly, teasing. Cas leant back, moaning. Dean took Castiel's hand and guided it onto his own cock. Castiel rubbed Dean as Dean did the same to him until they came together for a second time.

'Fuck, Cas,' Dean muttered after they came, and kissed Castiel again. Dean lay down on the bed, his head on the pillow. Cas lay down beside him, and Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's waist. They fell asleep together without speaking.


End file.
